creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Child's Play (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Child's Play franchise. Child's Play (1988) Child's Play 2 (1990) Child's Play 3 (1991) Bride of Chucky (1998) Seed of Chucky (2004) Curse of Chucky (2013) Trivia *In the first film, Charles Lee Ray transferred his soul to a Chucky doll before he succumbs to his wounds. *After Chucky killed Tiffany in the fourth film, Chucky transferred her soul to her bridal doll. *Near the end of the fourth film, Tiffany was able to survive long enough to give birth to a baby doll which attacks Lt. Preston. *In the fifth film, Tiffany transferred her soul into Jennifer's body before Chucky killed her. **She also transferred Glen and Glenda's souls into Jennifer's infants, her son and daughter. ***This is successful because Glen and Glenda are two souls sharing one body doll. *In the fifth film, some actors and actress played themselves. **Jennifer Tilly **Redman **Jason Flemyng **Tony Gardner **Martha Stewart *In the fifth film, Nadia Dina Ariqat portrays Britney Spears. *Christopher Sullivan, from the second film, gets killed in the third film. *In the sixth film, its revealed that Sarah's actions against Chucky are what led to the chain of events that occurred throughout the film franchise. **It's also revealed that Chucky, as Charles Lee Ray, was responsible for making Nica born paraplegic. *In a post-credits scene of the sixth film, Chucky was delivered and shot in the head by Andy Barclay, who is an adult, thus ending his killing spree. *There were several accidental deaths throughout the movie. **Chucky turned on a gas pipe in Eddie's house, making him to shoot the pipe himself, causing his house to explode. **During the annual paintball war game, Brett was shot by Ellis due to Chucky switching the paintball ammo with real bullets. **When Chucky and Tiffany hold them hostage with guns, Davide accidentally backs out of the van and gets hit by a truck. **While driving a truck, Chucky told Glen, who was at the pedals, to speed up and rammed her car. **Glen, who tried to warn Pete about Chucky, accidentally made him backed into a shelf which caused a jar of acid to fell on him, melting half of his face. **Two men were killed in a car accident due to Father Frank's driving because Chucky put rat poison in his chili. Villains/Killers Identities Creatures-charles-lee-ray_480x360.jpg|Charles Lee Ray 4838-24156.gif|Chucky ImagesCAHDI8WM.jpg|Tiffany (Human) ImagesCAHEZZHY.jpg|Tiffany (Doll) ImagesCA3AMCJ8.jpg|Glen (Doll) ImagesCAFBZIXL.jpg|Glen (Human) ImagesCAZR6L0X.jpg|Glenda (Doll) ImagesCAKQSFWI.jpg|Glenda (Human) Victims Identities Child's Play CharlesRay.jpg|Charles Lee Ray MaggiePeterson.jpg|Maggie Peterson EddieCaputo.jpg|Eddie Caputo JohnSimonsen.jpg|John Simonsen Ardmore.jpg|Doctor Ardmore Chucky play1.jpg|Chucky Child's Play 2 Technician 1.jpg|Technician Mattson.jpg|Mattson Ms.Kettlewell.jpg|Miss Kettlewell PhilSimpson.jpg|Philip George "Phil" Simpson JoanneSimpson.jpg|Joanne Mildred Simpson GracePoole.jpg|Grace Poole Technician 2.jpg|Technician Chucky play2.jpg|Chucky Child's Play 3 ChristopherSullivan.jpg|Christopher Sullivan GarbageMan.jpg|Garbage Man ColonelCochrane.jpg|Colonel Cochrane Botnick.jpg|Sergeant Botnick BrettShelton.jpg|Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Brett Campbell Shelton Whitehurst.jpg|Harold Aubrey Whitehurst CarnivalGuard.jpg|Carnival Guard Chucky play3.jpg|Chucky Bride of Chucky RobertBailey.jpg|Officer Robert Bailey DamienBaylock.jpg|Howard Fitzwater/Damien Baylock Tiffany Bride.jpg|Tiffany NeedlenoseNorton.jpg|Officer "Needlenose" Norton WarrenKincaid.jpg|Chief Warren Kincaid RussDiane.jpg|Russ, Diane DavidPlummens.jpg|David Plummens RV Owners.jpg|Old Man, Old Woman Gravedigger play4.jpg|Gravedigger Tiffany play4.jpg|Tiffany Chucky play4.jpg|Chucky Lt.Preston.jpg|Lieutenant Preston Seed of Chucky Man play5.jpg|Claudia's Father Woman play5.jpg|Claudia's Mother TonyGardner.jpg|Tony Gardner BritneySpears.jpg|Britney Spears PetePeters.jpg|Pete Peters Redman play5.jpg|Redman MarthaStewart.jpg|Martha Stewart Joan.jpg|Joan ThreeMen.jpg|Three Men Stan play5.jpg|Stan Tiffany play5.jpg|Tiffany JenniferTilly.jpg|Jennifer Tilly Chucky play5.jpg|Chucky Fulvia.jpg|Fulvia Glen play5.jpg|Glen Curse of Chucky Sarah play6.jpg|Sarah Pierce CarDrivers.jpg|Two Men FatherFrank.jpg|Father Frank Jill play6.jpg|Jill Barb.jpg|Barb Pierce Ian party6.jpg|Ian DanielPierce.jpg|Daniel Pierce Officer play6.jpg|Officer Stanton AliceGrandma.jpg|Alice´s Grandma Chucky play6.jpg|Chucky Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery